At Age Sixteen
by LyllithWho
Summary: The story of Coraline stays the same, but she's 16. As ya'all know, i hate summaries... So just read it! Rated for slight language and scary stuff at some points... yeah... CoralineXWybie
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, the basic story of Coraline is going to stay the same. But she is sixteen and a rebel. Wybie is sixteen, too, but he's HOT. Think of Taylor Lautner…sigh… And Coraline REALLY likes him, but he just talks and talks about things she doesn't care about…okay… Here we go!**

Of course it was raining! I mean, sure, why would anything good happen today? First, I had to say goodbye to my two best friends…Second, we're—as in my parents and me—just moved into a new house/apartment thingy…Third, the place was _pink. _The building was freaking PINK! That has to be a bad omen…

But, at least there are two bathrooms… that way I won't be yelled at in the mornings.

As my dad pulled up to the pink apartment thing-dob, I saw the movers were already waiting for us. Great…now—after two days of doing nothing but packing—I have to unpack all of my crap.

"Coraline," My mother called to me from the front seat, "Please, I beg of you, be nice to the movers. They are helping you, you know." She turned so she could glare at me slightly.

"I know, mom, I know." I sighed. "How 'bout I grab my crap and just go pick a room?" I grinned slightly.

"Hmm? No. How about you help us all out by helping us carry all the boxes in." Dad smiled at me from the rear-view mirror.

"Sure," I replied with fake enthusiasm, "That'll be great!"

"That's the spirit, honey." Mom smiled.

"Sar-cas-m, mom." I rolled my eyes at her as I got out of the small blue-gray car. My dad must of popped the trunk, I grabbed my big green suitcase and headed for the house.

"Coraline, didn't we just talk—"

"I'm just making sure this one gets to my room safely," I interrupted my mother.

"Okay, then."

I entered the house through the creaky wooden door. It was nice and cheery in here! Not… The walls were all different, but all the same. They were painted dull, light colors and looked ancient. There was an old, wooden staircase, so I went up. There were only three doors; one into the master bedroom, one to a bathroom—MINE—and the other into a smaller, gray room. That's probably mine, too…

I entered the dark room and flicked the light on. It flickered for a moment before lighting up the room, showing me that the walls were a dull purple shade, not gray. Not that that was any better…

I sighed as I threw my case onto the lumpy grey bed. Was the anything in the house that wasn't gray or dull looking?

I opened it and pulled out the picture of my two best friends; Twyla and Jojo. (**AN: Heh heh…) **God, I missed them so much… I set it down on the small, _gray _dresser next to the lumpy, _gray _bed.

Gray is officially my LEAST favorite color EVER!

**Lalalalala…**

After the movers had left, and dad had so stiffly tipped them, I decided to go exploring. There had to be something to do out here.

I grabbed my black rain coat and boots. I slipped the jacket on before sliding the boots on over my orange and red stripped skinny jeans and I buttoned the jacket on my way down the stairs.

My boots made a 'Squishy' noise as I walked. I yelled to my mother before leaving the house, "I'm going outside, okay?!"

I didn't wait for an answer.

I noticed a small bush on the side of the walkway, I pulled a branch off. It was the shape of a wishbone. That would work…

The grounds around the complex were unnaturally empty, but there was said to be a well around. I really want to find it. The mud splattered as my feet hit the ground with a 'splat', the noise echoing through the trees and rocks. Everything out here was GRAY! God… it is officially the WORST COLOR EVER! There was so much room for gardening, so much empty, grey space that could be so beautiful improved… but it just sat there in all of its grayness and emptiness. I made my way along a thin path that leads up the small, rocky hill, waiting for something to happen. But, my hopes were most likely in vain.

I sighed, "Why is _my _life so boring?"

I kicked a small rock, watching as I fell down the steep ledge next to me.

TIP TAP, CRASH.

My head automatically turned towards the source of the noise. All I saw was the trees and rocks. No one, or thing, was there.

"Hello?" My voice echoed, "Who's there?"

TIP TAP, CRASH. More rocks fell…

"I can hear you!" I yelled louder this time, "Hello?!"

"MEEEEEEOWWWWW!" Something black hit me in the face, knocking me onto m back. Of course, I landed in the mud.

"AAHHH!" Well, duh, I screamed… wouldn't you? I grabbed at the dark thing and pulled it away, tossing it to the side.

"What the—" I turned my head.

The cat looked at me with curious eyes, tilting its head to the left. "Meow," He nodded his head, signaling to something behind me. I looked.

I heard the sound of an engine roar, and I gasped in shock.

There, on top of the small hill, was a man on a motorcycle of some sort. The bike was big but thin, and painted silver-gray—of course!—but he wore a helmet, I couldn't see his face. He revved the engine again, and I screamed. Again.

The man on the bike did a quick wheelie before head towards me at full speed. I screamed louder…

Just as I was about to break into a run, the biker twirled to a quick stop in front of me, splashing mud everywhere. Well, everywhere on me…

"What the hell are you doing, creep?" I yelled at the stranger in front of me. His chuckle was muffled by his helmet as the cat jumped onto his black trench coat.

"What? I can't hear you, creep." I began to walk away but a clearer, more beautiful voice stopped me.

"Hold on a minute," His voice was dripping with amusement. "Wait, I'm sorry, Miss." He chuckled again as I continued on my way, "But you should've seen your face…"

"Argh," I stopped stubbornly, "Listen, creep, I—" I turned around, planning on shouting in his stupid creeper face, but I had to remember to breath for a moment.

He had obviously taken the skull helmet off…

The boy…man…boy in front of me had dark, tan brown skin. His sharp, defined face was angled slightly so that, even though there wasn't much, the light made him look tired. His mouth with full, and pulled into a smile. And the perfectly shaped nose in the center of his face was long and strong looking, sitting right in between the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes… He had shaggy black/brown hair that fell loosely around his head…wow…

"I—um, did you…um," I stuttered like an idiot.

"I'm Wybie," He stuck out his gloved hand for me to shake, "Not 'creep.'" He laughed again, the sound of it echoing in my head.

"I'm, um, Coraline. Coraline Jones; I, erm, just moved here." I tried to smile, but I could feel it come out crooked. Crap…

"Ah, the new kid…" The boy, Wybie, chuckled again. "You just moved into the Pink Palace, right?"

"Yeah," I relied shyly. "Do you live there, too?"

"Nope, my Grandma won't let me go near the place." Wybie said kindly, "She's kinda superstitious about that old place."

"Superstitious?" I asked, curious, "Why?" I sat down on a nearby tree stump; it made another squishy sound when I sat. What is it with this place and gray, squishy stuff?

"I'm not really supposed to tell you that," He said nervously, "My Grandma doesn't want to scare people away, ya know?"

"Ah," I said, disappointed. Well, at least that's something cool happening around here. "Will you tell me anyways?" I bashed my eyelashes a few times for affect.

"Um, sure. Why not, right?" It seemed to have worked… cool! "Well, my grandma's sister was, um, she disappeared when they were young. People said that she had just ran away—"

"That's not very scary, Wybie." I must have looked disappointed because he quickly picked back up.

"Well, that's not all! My grandma is convinced that she was stolen, taken by some lady. Grandma said that she could hear voices at night, talking to her sister. But one morning, when grandma woke up, her sister was gone."

"Oh wow," I said, shocked. "So when did she show up again?"

Wybie shook his head, "That's just it! She never did! Grandma waited and waited for her—her parents were so scared, dude—but she never came back. And the police had no leads at all. No one ever found her."

"So, what does that have to do with not being able to go near the PP?" I turned my head to the side, letting my short, bob-cut blue hair fall.

"Well, it happened in the PP, so yeah…" He placed his hand on his neck nervously, "In fact, it happened in your part of the house." Wybie grinned evilly at me.

"My house?" I thought about that for a moment, "Cool!" I stood up and began to walk home.

"Hey where are you going, Caroline?" He kicked his bike on and began to follow me.

"It's _Coraline! _Cor-A-Line! Not 'Caroline,' CORALINE!" I muttered all but the last part; I HATE it when people get my name wrong…

"Whatever, Coraline. But where are you going?" He continued to follow me.

"Home to explore, why?" I turned to face him, and he had his creepy helmet back on. So his voice was muffled as he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Wybie said as he came up to my side, still riding his bike thingy.

"Well, I'll pretend I didn't hear that, because I don't care what you think." I smiled at him as I continued on my way.

"Can I give you a ride?" He asked sweetly, coming to a stop.

Why not? "Sure," I said, excited. I hopped on the back of his bike and held on to him tightly, setting my stick in between me and him.

"Whoa now, Coraline." He chuckled, "I'm not gonna go that fast, you don't have to choke me."

"Oh, um, sorry." I loosened my grip as my cheeks flushed.

It wasn't a long ride home, about thirty seconds really, and when we reached the PP apartments, I hopped off.

"Thanks," I said, holding my stick in both hands.

"Any time," Wybie chuckled, "Oh, and just some advise, get yourself a pair of gloves, Coraline."

"Why?"

"Because that stick your holding, it's poison oak." He laughed as he drove away.

"AH!" I let out a small squeal as I threw the stick into the woods. Just great! Great, great, great!!! Now what was I gonna do? My first day at my new home, and I already have poison oak…GREAT!!!

**Well, there you go… Short but sweet! Should I write it? Yay or Nay? Review people! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well… here's chapter 2…yeah… Thanks for the reviews! Even though I only got, like, two of them…**

**I freaking do not own Coraline… I refuse to say that again!**

I guess he's kinda cute, but ya know, I'm just me… At least he brought me that doll! But I am kinda old for those things.

And what are the odds that said doll looks JUST like me?! All the way down to the blue hair… And he said it had been his Grandmother's… CREEPY!

I looked at myself in the cracked full-length mirror against my wall.

My blue hair was a little messy and wet from the shower I just took…After I killed about forty-thousand little buggy things… and it was darker from the dampness. I had my black and white stripped PJs on, with the shirt's top three buttons undone, showing my pale neck and collar bone. I guess I had an okay-ish figure… I was still kinda lanky, but at least I had somewhat of a chest. A C cup is pretty good, right? I didn't have much to call hips, but that was okay. My now red and itchy hands were simply hanging at my sides—holding the small doll in my left hand—making me look even thinner. Great…

"Coraline! Dinner time!" My mother called to me from downstairs.

"COMING!" I screamed back, louder than necessary as I headed down the old creaky staircase. As I entered the kitchen I smelt a wretched stench. "Ew, what is that?"

"Your father cooked a special dinner tonight, Coraline." Mother looked at me, glaring.

"Yup," Dad sat down next to me, bringing a dish of some brown lumpy thing…Ew… "It's green-bean, spinach and carrot casserole. With some mushrooms and noodles." He sounded proud… How can my parents be so into plants and stuff, and not be good cooks?!?! You'd think—

"So, Coraline," My mother began, "We need to go shopping in the next couple of days for school clothes. Okay?"

"Sure, whatever." I said, poking the so-called food. "I swear you guys are trying to kill me. Don't you think so, Mini Me?" I asked the small doll.

"Coraline, do you not want to eat before you go to bed? Even though you're sixteen we can still send you to be without supper, you know." Mother glared at me.

"Good night, then." I began to walk out of the kitchen, but instead of going to my room, I walked into the living room. I set Mini Me down on the table and walked over to the tall, gray fireplace. There was a painting on the wall above it; a little boy crying, his ice cream had fallen to the ground.

"How quaint, don't you think, Mini Me?" I turned to look at the small doll on the table, but it wasn't there anymore. "Where'd ya go, Mini Me?" I did a few 3"60's before spotting her on the ground, behind a tall box along the far wall to my left. "How'd you get over here?"

I got onto my knees and picked her up, throwing the empty box to the side. And I noticed a small door on the wall in front of me.

"HEY MOM?!" I yelled for my mother. "COME HERE!"

"Coraline Jones, your father and I are trying to eat dinner. What do you need?" She came walking in with her hands on her hips…not a good sign.

"Can you open this door for me, please?"

"If I do, will you go to bed and leave your father and me alone?" I nodded. "Fine," She went into the kitchen and came back with a large, black key. She opened the small door and I smiled in anticipation… Only to have my small hopes crushed by the simple brick wall behind the small white door.

"What?! That's makes no sense! Why would they just brick it up like that!?" I sighed in frustration. "Damn it…" I muttered before I could stop it, oh crap.

"CORALINE JONES!? What did you just say?" My mom yelled at me.

"Um, nothing—I'll be going to bed now." I quickly got up and got into bed. I flicked my lamp off and tucked myself in. "G'night, Mini Me." And I quickly fell asleep.

But that sleep was disturbed when I squeaky, tiny noise woke me. My eyes quickly snapped open, and I sat up fast.

"Wa—" A small squeak interrupted my confusion. "Who's there?" I threw my legs over the side of my creaky bed and slipped my black slippers on. I was just about to scream for my mom when I spotted a small mouse by my door. It was really cute, but it kinda creeped me out…

"What are you doing in here?" I asked it, walking towards it, but it dashed into the hallway, so I dashed after it. "Wait!" I whispered to the mouse.

It led me downstairs and into the living room, where it ran into the small door…That was open, but just a crack. Weird…

"What on Earth…?" I opened the door, expecting to find the mouse curled up in a ball by the brick wall… but instead I found that the mouse was not there. And instead of the brick wall, I found I colorful passageway; a tunnel. So, of course, I went inside.

I had to crawl to get though, the passage was small, but I managed. Once through, I expected to find—oh, I don't know—a new world of some sort. But no…

All I found was my living room…again…

Only it was…different…Brighter.

I was so confused…What on earth…?

"_Dum diddy dum, dum, la de la de dum, dum_." Someone's sweet voice was coming from the kitchen, so I followed the sound. I also followed the smell of delicious food…Wow… that smelled amazing!

"Hello, Mom?" I entered the bright kitchen, and saw my mother by the stove. She didn't have her neck brace on…weird… "Mom?"

"Oh," Mom turned to face me, smiling sweetly. She looked perfectly normal, except she was smiling, which she never did…Oh, yeah.

And she big black buttons for eyes.

"You've got…B-b-b—" I stuttered.

"B-b-b-buttons?" She took her pointer finger and tapped said buttons. "Don't worry; you're just in time for dinner, Sweetie!" She giggled before turning her back to me and continued on her work.

"You're not my, um, Mother…Right?" I said, walking closer as to get a better look at her.

"Of course not, silly! I'm your Other Mother." My, um, 'Other Mother' faced me again, still smiling. "Now, be a dear and go get your Other Father for me, please. Dinner's just about ready." She giggled again, the sound loud and kind. Very unlike my real mother…

"Um," I hesitated, lost in her eyes—um—buttons.

"He's in his study, dear." She turned away again. "Go on now."

"Okay…" I turned around, and walked to where I thought my dad's study was. Yeah, I should probably be freaking out right about now, but I could bring myself to be. I don't know why, but it seemed as if I couldn't be afraid. So I glanced around me, taking everything in. The house was exactly the same, only NOTHING was gray… it was all so colorful and bright… I really liked it!

I reached my, um, Other Father's study and knocked twice before opening the door.

"Um, Other, um, Father? Other Mother says it's dinner tim—" I froze. This wasn't like Dad's study back home… his was full of papers and books… this was full of… well.

A bright red grand piano sat in the center of the room, up on a circular platform. Wow…

"Hey, Coraline!" Other Father's voice sounded slightly hesitant, but I didn't care. "Wanna hear my new song?" He did I quick 3"60 around his stool and faced me, smiling hugely. He, too, had large black buttons for eyes. Suspicious…

"Um, sure. I guess…" I was a little suspicious. No, I was VERY suspicious… Not only by the fact that he had buttons for eyes… but he also had on bright red fancy, silk pajamas. Weird…

My Other Father turned right back around, and I said: "Wait, my dad doesn't play piano…?"

"Not to worry, Coraline." Big gloved hands emerged from the top of the piano and came in front of me. "This piano plays me." He smiled.

Because that's not creepy at all…

He began to play a nice, fun tune and quickly started to sing along:

_Makin' up a song about Coraline_

_She's a peach, she's a doll_

_She's a pal of mine_

_She's as cute as a button in the eyes of _

_Everyone who ever laid their eyes on Coraline_

_When she come around a' snoring_

_Mom and I will never ever make it boring_

_Our eyes will be on Coraline!_

The song ended with a beautiful final note the really made the beat strong. Wow… That was kinda cool. I'd always wanted to learn how to play piano…

"Wow, um, Other Dad! That was awesome!" I did a little twirl number before walking up to him.

"Why thank you, Coraline." He set his hand on my shoulder, "Now, what were you saying about Mother?"

"Oh yeah, Other Mother says it's time for, um, dinner." I should probably stop saying 'Um' at some point…heh heh…

"Well then, let's go!" He said enthusiastically as he led me out of the room, his hand still on my shoulder.

"O-okay." I chuckled slightly. I HAVE to be dreaming.

We entered the kitchen, and as if out of nowhere, there sat a HUGE table filled with bunches of delicious looking foods. Chicken, potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, and much more…!

"Whoa—" It felt as if I had choked on air, I was so shocked. Man, I hope this is one of those dreams where I can taste the food that I eat.

"Hey guys!" Other Mother said from her seat on the counter, something my mom would scold me for. "Sounded like you were having fun! But let's sit down and eat. Coraline?" She faced me, hopping down from the counter and pulling the chair at the head of the table out for me to sit in. I walked over to her and sat down, looking her in the face as she smiled brightly.

"Um, can I ask a question?" I said to the two,—um—my other parents. Other Mother walked over to stand next to Other Father.

"Of course, Pumpkin." Other Father said to me, smiling.

"What, um, and please don't be offended, but what are you?" I raised one eyebrow as they simply laughed and smiled brighter.

"We're your Other Parents! And we've been waiting for you, Coraline." Other Mother replied in her kind voice.

"_Waiting for me?" _I repeated the words with confusion. "For how long?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter, sweetie! All that matters is that you're here now, and you can enjoy this delicious dinner that Mother had prepared for us!" Other Father chuckled as he took his seat, but he pulled out Other Mother's chair for her first. He sat across from her.

"Let's say grace," Other Mother said, "Father, would you do the honors?" She smiled at him.

"Why, of course!" They bowed their heads, and I did too, but I kept one eye open as he began to pray. "Thank you for blessing us today, Lord. Thank you for this delicious meal Mother has prepared, but thank you most of all, for Coraline." His smile widened, "Amen!" He and Other Mother said together.

"Dig in, darling!" Other Mother said to me sweetly.

"Um, okay." I pulled the bigger leg off of the chicken and set it on my plate, then scooped some potatoes and plopped them down. "Is there any gravy, Other Mother?" I asked her.

"Of course! I know it's your favorite thing with chicken and potatoes!" She smiled, "Well, here comes the gravy train! Choo, choo!" Other Mother giggled as a train came around the tracks on the top of the table that I had assumed were just for decoration.

I know I'm a little old for stuff like that, but hey! This was pretty cool!

I was about to dig in after the 'Gravy Train' had poured some yummy looking gravy onto my potatoes, but I hesitated. If this WAS real—which it's NOT!—I didn't want to eat all of this and gain weight…

"Oh, don't worry, Coraline!" Mother, I mean, _Other _Mother giggled. "I made it with a special kind of food. You won't gain a pound! It's just like magic, really!" She began to eat as well. "It's how I stay so cute!" She chuckled, and some potatoes fell from her mouth. "Woops!" Which, of course, made her laugh more. I chuckled, too.

Other Father let out a loud burp, and I laughed harder. My real parents would never be this fun at the table! "Nice one, Dad!" I said without thinking about it. "I mean, Other Father."

"No worries, Coraline!" He laughed as he wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." I replied. All of a sudden the chandelier came down in front of me and I realized that the colored lights on it were not lights at all, but little drink containers with levers to pull. Cool…

"What would you like, dear?" Other Mother asked me, "You can have anything!"

"Um, tropical smoothie? Wait, is it non-fat?" I hesitated again.

"Nope! It's made with Mother's love, so again," He paused, "You won't gain an ounce!" He and Other Mother said to together, smiling.

"Sweet," I said as I held my glass up to the drink holder that turned to face me, I pulled the lever and filled my cup to the rim. I still hadn't tried the food yet. Might as well start now…

It started out as a small sip, but it ended up with me chugging the whole thing. And I didn't feel at ALL sick. "That's the best thing I've ever tasted!" I yelled excitedly to my Other Mother.

"And you haven't even tried the food yet!" She giggled.

I did not hesitate to do so. All of the foods, even the veggies, were so unnaturally delicious… It was unbelievable. It HAD to be a dream…But if it turns out that way, I think I might cry…

When I was full, but not full to the point of nausea, I stopped eating.

"How was it, Pumpkin?" Other Father asked me, "Did you like it?"

"Oh yes! Heck yes! That was—" I trailed off, "That was the best, most amazing, most perfect thing I've ever tasted!" I turned to my Other Mother, "How did you do that!? It was great!" I laughed, and so did she.

"I told you, the secret is love!" She smiled at me, "Are you ready for dissert?" She asked.

"Oh, wow. YES!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

"Well then," She stood and walked to the fridge, opened it and closed it again. "No peeking, darling!" I closed my eyes.

"Okay, Coraline, open!" Other Father said.

I opened my eyes and didn't smile at first. All that was there was a plain, white cheesecake. With unlit candles. But just as I was about to comment, Other Mother snapped her fingers and the candles lit and shone brightly, as the words 'WELCOME HOME, CORALINE!' appeared on the top of the cake. And I big frosting flower grew next to my name.

"Wow…"

I don't even want to talk about how good it was… AND I WASN'T GONNA GAIN ANY WEIGHT! WOOHOO!

So, I said to my Other Parents, "I'm really tired, shouldn't I be going back?"

"Let's get you into bed first, dear. You look worn out." Other Mother held mine and Other Father's hands as we walked up the stairs. When she opened the door to my room—which was exactly where it was in my old house—I was shocked.

The room was the room of my dreams:

The room was in an octagonal shape, the walls painted and magenta/red color, with posters of my favorite bands along all of the walls. Whoa… My used-to-be-empty book shelves were no filled with books, some that I had read, and others I now plan on reading. The bed was huge! It had a black, fishnet canopy over it, and tall dark bedposts. The sheets and blankets were a lime green, purple and black set with about ten fluffy pillows.

Other Mother handed me a small, aqua blanket and I wrapped it around my shoulders. This was so…

"Cool." Was all I could manage.

I walked over to the bed; Other Father pulled the covers back for me, and climbed in. It was so soft…and not nearly as lumpy as my one back home.

"Good night, Coraline." They bother said at once. They turned out the lights on their way out.

I slept free of nightmares, and I was totally undisturbed.

Until I woke up, not nearly as comfortable as I had been, and found myself in y old, gray room.

It had been a dream…Damn…

I sat up and sighed, bringing my hand up to rub my face, but it got caught on the aqua blanket that was currently wrapped around me.

"Cool," I muttered to myself.

**Was that any better?!?!?! Thank you to the people who reviewed! YOU ROCK! WOOPWOOP!**

**Peace, Love, Who's, and Creepers!**

_**~Lyllith**_


End file.
